


Reconciliation

by buggachat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Needs a Hug, Angst, Dialogue Heavy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Self-Worth Issues, basically chat noir is sad and ladybug cheers him up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 18:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19045756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buggachat/pseuds/buggachat
Summary: Chat Noir has a heart-to-heart with Ladybug about how he really feels about his civilian self.





	Reconciliation

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Примирение](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942303) by [White_Kingfisher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Kingfisher/pseuds/White_Kingfisher)



> This was just a self-indulgent drabble I wrote for myself. I wasn't intending on posting it, but here we are?

"Do you ever feel like... you're two different people?"

Ladybug blinked, her attention being drawn away from the city's skyline and to the cat lounging beside her on the rooftop.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," he said, eyes staring above at the starless sky, his tail flicking carelessly beneath him as he laid on his back, "do you ever feel like your superhero self and your civilian self aren't the same person?"

Ladybug crossed one leg over the other, turning her attention back to the city lights. "Sometimes, I suppose. I think I've gotten better at not doing that, though."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. My kwami  _ loves _ to remind me that we're the same person," Ladybug laughed, "But I get it. Sometimes it doesn't feel like it."

"More like all the time…" Chat Noir said quietly, eyes still trained on the sky.

"Something bothering you, Chat?"

"I'm nothing like him."

Ladybug looked to him curiously. "'Him?'"

"... You know. Me."

"You're nothing like you?" Ladybug snorted, "That doesn't make sense."

Chat Noir groaned, pushing himself up into a sitting position, "I know! I know. It's dumb, but it's true. Chat Noir and my civilian self are nothing alike."

"Of course they are," Ladybug said, raising a brow at him, "You're both you. Of course you're a lot alike."

Chat Noir laughed dismissively, and Ladybug sighed.

"Really! I mean, I get what you mean," Ladybug continued, "I… I act different when I'm a civilian. I'm not quite as confident or…  _ graceful _ , but I'm still me. I'm sure it's the same for you."

Chat Noir was silent for a moment, his tail swishing behind him. After a few seconds, he responded, "But it's more than that."

Ladybug watched him silently, awaiting for him to continue. He sighed, "I mean… Chat Noir's cool. Super cool! I'm cool, right?"

She snorted. He ignored her and continued, "But… the other me? Loser. Total loser. Boring."

"Chat!" Ladybug laughed, "I'm sure he's not a loser!"

"No, he totally is!" Chat Noir hissed to the air, "Chat Noir's cool and funny and charismatic! But  _ him? _ A total pushover. Socially stunted. Went practically his whole life without any friends. Worthless. He's--"

"Chat," Ladybug cut him off, her voice suddenly stern, "Don't say things like that."

"It's not my fault it's true," Chat huffed, turning his chin up.

"No, Chat… You're not worthless. Don't say that."

"I didn't say that," he mumbled, "I said  _ he's _ worthless."

"He's you."

Chat's tail flicked in annoyance. He furrowed his brow, staring off across the city's skyline. "I wish he wasn't."

"Hey…" Ladybug brushed her fingers against his hand, aware of the way he stiffened at her touch, "Are you okay?"

"What? Yeah. I'm fine."

"Talk to me," Ladybug whispered in a way that made him shudder, "Nothing that'll give away his identity or anything, but… tell me more about him."

"Why?" Chat huffed, "He's not interesting."

"Let me be the judge of that, because clearly, you're being way too harsh on him."

Chat Noir exhaled, and the two sat in silence for a few moments.

"He's…" Chat Noir began, breaking the silence, "Well, like I said, he's socially stunted. And went almost his whole life without any friends."

"Why?" Ladybug inquired.

"He was homeschooled."

"Okay," Ladybug said, idly brushing her hand reassuringly against his arm, "I hardly see how that's his fault. But go on."

"But he's not homeschooled anymore," Chat Noir muttered, "And now he has a few friends, but…"

"But?"

"But he never hangs out with them. He doesn't eat lunch with them. He doesn't… he doesn't know them as well as they know each other."

"Why not?"

Chat furrowed his brow. "Because his fa… family won't let him."

"What?" Ladybug huffed, "Why not?"

Chat Noir was silent.

"Okay," Ladybug sighed, deciding not to press, "Again, I hardly see how that's his fault. You haven't given me a reason to not like him yet, Chaton."

"He doesn't stand up to people," Chat Noir muttered, "Someone could be bullied right in front of him. And sometimes he'd… he'd say nothing."

Ladybug's silence made his skin crawl. He held his breath, staring down at the city below in a feeble attempt to distract himself from her disapproval.

"You know…" Ladybug began, "I used to do that, too."

Chat Noir looked to her, eyes wide. She continued, "But… after I became Ladybug, I guess it helped my confidence a lot. I started standing up for myself and other people. But… Chat, standing up to people is hard. It doesn't make him a bad person for not always doing it. Maybe it just makes him… someone who needs a bit of a confidence boost.

"Which really isn't something I ever thought I'd have to tell  _ you, _ " Ladybug snorted, playfully elbowing his side. "You know, you could really use some of Tikki's advice. She gives much better advice than I do…"

"I think you're doing great…" Chat Noir whispered.

"But, like," Ladybug shifted where she sat, trying to formulate her words, "You're confident. You're super confident! Almost to a fault, but… not as your civilian self, huh?"

"Nah, he's a big baby."

Ladybug elbowed him again. "Okay! But! That's your problem! You're talking about him— about  _ you _ in the third person. That's not healthy, Chat. You shouldn't feel so drastically different about yourself depending on whether you're wearing a cat suit or not. You have to reconcile your two halves. Maybe that'll give  _ you _ some more confidence."

"Well, if  _ I _ act anything like  _ him _ , people wouldn't like me." Chat Noir huffed, "I'd be the lamest superhero."

"Chat." Ladybug glared him.

"Trust me," Chat sneered, "I'm nothing like him. And that's a good thing."

"Oh, I'm sure you're a lot like him," Ladybug snorted, "Considering he's  _ you. _ "

"No!"

"Like…" Ladybug smirked. "I bet he  _ loves _ puns just as much as you do."

"Sure, but that's—"

"And I bet he cares deeply about other people's safety." Ladybug stared right at him. "Even if he isn't always confident enough to act on it, I bet he's selfless."

Chat Noir sat silently, staring out across the city with anxious eyes.

"I bet he loves physical affection," Ladybug surmised, placing an arm around his shoulders, "Just like you do."

He gave a small, crooked smile. She continued, "I bet he has a heart of gold. And I bet he's talented. He's probably a great fencer."

"My Lady…" Chat Noir said, a smile still tugging at his lips.

"I bet he loves cats. Does he have a cat?"

"He doesn't."

"I bet he really wants one."

Chat Noir laughed.

"And, just like you," she said, "I bet he's a great friend. Even if his family doesn't always let him go out… I bet he's great to be around. I bet he lights up the room when he enters. Just like you."

"Ladybug!" Chat Noir laughed, covering his beet-red face with his hands.

"Oh, what? Am I flustering you?" Ladybug laughed, "Because I can keep going. You know what else I bet you two have in common?"

"What?" Chat giggled into his hands.

Ladybug closed the space between them, leaning in as close against him as she could, her chin brushing against his shoulder.

"I bet I'd adore him," she whispered into his ear.


End file.
